Of TARDIS and Tesco
by NikNakPaddyWaKGiveTheDocABoner
Summary: The Doctor and Rose go 'shopping'.


**Alright this took about ten minutes to write. A random thought popped into my head when I was reading one of the Doctor Who books, and they mentioned buying milk. I remembered the episode in which the Doctor asks Rose how many days is it they can go without running into Earth and she replies with three but that's only when we run out of milk. Anyway, point is as the Doctor apparently has no money, how is it that they get there milk and other food? Well I decided to answer that question by writing this.**

**Tenth Doctor, set during a shopping trip and after TSP if you want to be precise on a Monday, no I didn't think you would care.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who obviously isn't mine or I would know the real truth of how they obtain their milk.**

**Of TARDIS and Tesco**

The Doctor and Rose walked side by side down the cereal isle. Rose pushed the trolley while the Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver at various nooks and crannies.

"That all the cameras?" Rose asked as she stuffed several packets of Chocolate Weetabix minis into the already overflowing trolley.

"No," The Doctor pointed the screwdriver directly above his head, "Yes."

"Right then we'd better get moving." Rose pulled several Tesco bags out of the pockets of her parka coat.

"Where'd you get them from then?"

"Mum's, there are tons of 'em in the kitchen."

The Doctor gave her a look of mock outrage, "And you didn't even ask her I bet, you rotten little thief!"

"Yeah and this isn't stealing."

"I'm fed up of chips."

"Yeah that justifies it," Rose rolled her eyes at him and began stuffing various items into the bags while the Doctor looked out for passers by.

"Rose this place is beginning to fill up, lots of people must be hungry for Weetabix. What is it with you humans and covering everything in chocolate. Take 6775, the world's, no the universes first chocolate city set up in the remains of the North Pole."

"What happened to it?"

"Penguins ate it."

"Liar you don't get penguins in the North pole." Rose said as they headed towards the uninhabited fruit section still stuffing items into shopping bags.

"You did in 6775, they used giant penguin biscuits for bricks."

"Your pulling my leg."

"No honestly, a rich, American business tycoon, he has a sweet tooth, well false teeth actually, his original set rotted, buys up the North pole, has a chocolate city built and convinces people to move there."

"So what really happened to it?" Rose asked as she wrestled with a particularly annoying loaf of bread, that simply refused to be stolen.

"Well the American has a heart attack and so his cousin appoints himself Mayor and declares the whole city be eaten." The Doctor smiled as if remembering something, "I like penguin biscuits, I'm gonna go get some." With that he ran of down the isle and around the corner, leaving Rose to finish packing the goods.

Ten minutes later the pair had worked their way to the entrance of the supermarket. Rose carried several large shopping bags whilst the Doctor pushed a half filled trolley. They pretended to look at the magazines whilst the Doctor fiddled with the settings on the sonic screwdriver pointing it in the direction of the exit doors, disabling the security alarms.

"Right." He declared in a professional voice, "I'll put this unneeded stuff back, turn the cameras back on and meet you back at the TARDIS."

"Where I will have a hot cup of tea and some penguin biscuits ready." Rose grinned.

And with that Rose exited the supermarket, innocently walked across the car park and went into the TARDIS which was parked in one of the disabled spots. This gained her a few looks but people were more concerned with getting there screaming children home and fed, than with blonde girls walking into randomly placed blue boxes.

It was a further ten minutes later that Rose, who had a taken a while to get round to making the tea and the TARDIS was floating through the vortex , noticed something.

"Doctor?"

"Yes." He looked up from the magazine he was reading, some article about the ice caps melting."

Rose held up a penguin bar and a mug of tea, "Being a science genius and all can you tell me one thing that these things should have in common?"

The Doctor wrinkled his brow in thought, "Um, brown?"

Rose laughed, "Very perceptive. But no," she stopped laughing "Two things a penguin bar and a mug of tea _should_ have in common is milk."

"Ah. We forgot milk didn't we."

And so ten minutes later the TARDIS materialized in a quiet street, early morning. Rose and the Doctor stepped out, waited for a few minutes and then began to follow the milk truck as it appeared from around the corner. Plastic Tesco bags swinging from their arms.

**Like I said I wrote it in ten minutes so please review on whether it was any good, ta much,**

**Chibi Nightmare**


End file.
